Can't see you with him
by nashpar
Summary: Just a little one shot. Set in modern times. Gwen is an actress. Her next movie is a romantic comedy Co starring with her ex Lancelot. Arthur is jealous! Read and enjoy!


**I do not own Merlin though I would love to have some Arthur loving ;)**

**Hello everyone! Something that just wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. Cant concentrate on assignments with it swimming in my head.**

**Read and enjoy. **

**I will be updating my other stories soon. Busy with school work at the moment!**

"What! You mean? No! No! No! I forbid this." said Arthur as soon as she finished telling him what her agent had told her when they met that afternoon.

She had auditioned for a part in a romantic comedy movie and she had got the part as the lead. She was so excited. She couldn't believe she had got the part from Vivian Mathews and Mithian Sunders who were more famous than she was. Vivian had 3 Oscars on her belt!

The down part, the part which was making Arthur lose his marbles and not take her out to celebrate…, she was costarring with Lancelot a fellow actor and her ex boyfriend. She had been surprised when she had seen him on set auditioning for the lead man along with Gwaine Owens and Leon Oliver. When she and Lance had auditioned together on the final they had got the part. "Arthur!" said Gwen sighing. Not this again.

"No. No. No. I do not want him any close to you!" said Arthur shaking his head at the thought of Lancelot anywhere near his Guinevere.

Gwen sighed. "Arthur you are being unreasonable." She knew Arthur was jealous and possessive but this was her chance, her shot at this and she was not going to pass it up. she knew it was going to be awkward with her and Lance as exes but they were friends and she was sure she could make it work.

"Am I? He is using this film to get back with you." said Arthur.

"Arthur you know that is absurd. Lance and I applied for this separately. It's not me or his fault that the producers thought we had chemistry." At that Arthur blanched and Gwen shook her head. "Lance and I are over Arthur. I love you and only you. This is just a job."

She could partly understand where Arthur was coming from. After all, she and Lance had met on set too but he should know by now that she loved him and only him.

"I want to see the script."

"What?" asked Gwen surprised. She had been given the full script by her agent having only used part of it for the audition.

"Show me the script"

"Why?"

"Why not? I just want to see."

Gwen sighed knowing she couldn't deny him. She took it out of the bag and gave him. He began scanning and suddenly said, "I knew it. This is not going to happen. You are going to return this script and cancel the deal."

"What! Arthur! I am an actress. This is a well written script and my chance to put my name on an Oscar. I am not going to let this pass because of your petty jealousy." She said now getting angry. What did Arthur take her for really? That she would jump in the sack with Lance because they shared a role?

"He is going to touch you! He is going to kiss you! There is a sex scene!" bellowed Arthur shaking the script at her. This was going to be a long night.

"Obviously since it is a romantic movie." She said in a matter of fact.

Arthur merely looked at her furious then he said, "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"No I am not Arthur. I have just won an important role, I get to work with recognized names in the industry, I just got my big break and my 'boyfriend' didn't even congratulate me because he is jealous of my 'ex' so no I am not enjoying this." she said her brown eyes ablaze.

At that Arthur deflated. "I am sorry my love. I am so happy for you. Believe me I am but the thought of you and him…"

"There is no me and him Arthur. Yes we are going to kiss (Arthur winces), we are going to touch (another wince) and roll in bed probably in our underwear (a grimace) but that doesn't mean anything to me. the only kisses that make my heart beat fast, the only touches and caresses that make my skin burn and the only man I wish to hold me and love me is you Arthur no one else." Said Gwen her brown eyes open, the love she felt for him so clear for him to see.

She leaned up and their lips met in a passionate yet loving kiss that made both weak at the knees. "There is no need for you to be jealous my love. Lance pales in comparison to you."

"I know. I was just unsettled."

"Don't you trust me?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Of course I trust you."

"Then there is nothing for you to be unsettled for. You have to understand this. Lancelot is an actor. We are bound to work together in the future. You have to trust me just like I trust you and Sophia."

At that Arthur looked down ashamed and contrite. He had dated Sophia who worked at his company in the Marketing department. They broke up but she remained in the company. They worked together and had meetings together sometimes just the 2 of them but Gwen had never thrown a fuss nor had she threatened he should fire her and yet here he was, acting like a jerk asking her to give up her dream.

"I am sorry my love. I am being a jerk. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do Arthur. I love you." said Gwen unable to resist those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you my Guinevere." Said Arthur softly in her ear and she melted. The way he said her name…like a cares to her soul…

"Show me?" she asked coyly flashing a seductive smile.

"With pleasure." Arthur growled picking her up and kissing her fiercely while leafding her to the bed with Gwen's arms and legs around him.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
